


Venus in Aquarius

by Telesilla



Series: This is Not a Game We Play [6]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Caning, Dom/sub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>If Venus is in the sign Aquarius, your love needs revolve around experimentation and thinking outside the box when it comes to sex and romance. Venus in Aquarius will attract others through a progressive, open and radical mind that isn't going to obey traditional rules of love. This is the "rebel" in love. You value friendship and a strong mental connection in romance and may appear less comfortable than other signs when it comes to expressing heavy emotion.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus in Aquarius

It's not like Buster doesn't know what day it is. The staff all wish him happy birthday at breakfast and Ms. Mendez made really those sticky, frosting covered cinnamon rolls that Buster likes for more than one reason.

His Master and Hunter don't say anything, though, and honestly, Buster would find it strange if they did. It's not that he's not really a person, well, not exactly. You're signing away more than your freedom when you put pen to paper and Buster's actually okay with that. Like just about every Establishment slave, that's part of the appeal. He could probably ask Brandon why that is, what it says about him, but he'd rather not.

Lincecum feeds him pieces of cinnamon roll at breakfast, obviously enjoying the process as much as Buster does. By the time Buster licks his Master's fingers clean for the last time, Lincecum's hardon is easily visible. Over the last five months, Buster's learned to ask for things he wants, but it seems odd to do it on his birthday. On the other hand, Lincecum's dick is right there.

"Please, Master," Buster says, licking his lips. "Please let me suck your cock, Master."

When Lincecum grabs a handful of Buster's hair and tugs, Buster sighs happily and leans forward.

The rest of the day is pretty normal; Buster hangs out in the office with his Master and Hunter so they can play with him now and then while they work. Ellie won't let him help her clean, but later in the afternoon, they spend time in the gym together. Lately she's been asking him questions that make Buster think that she's interested in maybe topping a little, but she never asks anything uncomfortable and she never looks at him like she wants to see him on his knees. Buster thinks she would make a good trainer, but he's not sure if she wants anything that intense, so he hasn't said anything yet.

Dinner's at the table, which is a little unusual when they're here in Napa, but Ms. Mendez made those lamb chops everyone in the house loves, so Buster's not complaining. Even though Lincecum gets hard again when Buster licks his fingers, he doesn't have Buster do anything about it.

"Take him downstairs," Lincecum says to Hunter after dinner. "Set him up for me."

Once Hunter's got Buster into position in front of a wall in the basement, he pats Buster on the ass and says, "Stay there." Then, when he reaches the stairs, he turns all the lights off except for one--a small spotlight right above Buster. "Think about what you look like," he says.

Buster would have done that anyway, but now it's all he can think about. He's facing the wall like he's on his hands and knees, only Hunter locked those big iron cuffs on his wrists and then attached the chain to a sturdy hook on the wall. So there Buster is, all his weight resting on his cuffed wrists, his knees and his toes. Hunter told him he could press his palms against the wall to spare his wrists, but even so, his spine is dipped, his ass up and ready, and the soles of his feet are available. Buster feels incredibly vulnerable, a feeling only intensified when Hunter--once satisfied with Buster's position--placed a cane across Buster's ankles.

By Buster's reckoning, he's been down here for at least a half hour, maybe more, when Lincecum and Hunter finally come down the stairs. He's desperately turned on and a little sore from the position, but more than anything, he hopes his Master likes what he sees.

"Jesus," Lincecum says. "Remind me to have you put him like this more often, because, damn."

"I'm not sure you'll need a reminder," Hunter says, sounding pleased.

Buster himself is a little pleased and he's glad they can't see the smile on his face. His Master has told him over and over that it's okay to be proud of himself, but there's pride and then there's vanity and Buster's not always sure where the dividing line is.

"So," Lincecum says, once he's standing right behind Buster. "It's someone's birthday."

It's not a question, so Buster remains silent. And anyway, he's a little out of his depth. Aside from well wishes from the staff, his birthday wasn't acknowledged when he was with Ms. Fowler and he spent both birthdays with Mr. Koffman working late at the office. He's not sure what to do and when a slave's unsure, silence is usually the best option.

"We thought of spanking you," Hunter says. "But it's too cliche."

"Not to mention that it wouldn't hurt enough," Lincecum says. "And the birthday boy likes being hurt, don't you, Buster?"

"Yes, Master. I like it even more, Master, when you or Sir are doing the hurting."

"Bum's gonna be disappointed," Hunter says.

"Way to ruin the compliment, asshole," Lincecum mutters.

There's a long pause and even though he can't see them, Buster can feel the weight of their eyes on him. He dips his spine a little more and Hunter chuckles. "Tell me what kind of slut you are."

"Whatever kind of slut my Master wants me to be, Sir." By now the question and answer is almost an inside joke, but even so, it always takes Buster back to that moment in the showroom--Hunter's hand in his hair, his voice in Buster's ear, and Buster so sure he'd screwed up their first encounter.

Even as Buster's remembering, he feels what he's been waiting for--Lincecum picking up the cane. "We're going to be a little more formal than usual," Lincecum says, coming around to Buster's side. He holds the cane out and Buser kisses it, which on the surface is stupid, but Buster thinks is hot anyway. "Count for me and thank me."

"Yes, Master," Buster says. And, because he's now certain they set this scene up for him, he adds, "Thank you, Master."

Once Lincecum's standing to Buster's side, he rests the cane as high as he can possibly go on Buster's ass. He leaves it there, waiting while Buster takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Please, Master. Please, please, beat me."

Some of the time when Lincecum canes him, he warms Buster up a little--starting slow and light or fast and light. Other times, he just lays in at close to full strength. Even though it's agonizing, Buster prefers the latter, but he's not sure Lincecum knows that, given how much Buster likes being caned in general.

It turns out that, of course, Lincecum knows exactly what Buster prefers--the cane lands on Buster's ass hard enough to make Buster gasp in both surprise and pain. Count, he tells himself.

"One, Master. Thank you, Master. Please may I have another, Master?"

And that's good too; formality is rare in this house and Buster occasionally misses it. Then the next blow lands just below the first one and it hurts brilliantly. Buster catches his breath and asks for more.

By the time he chokes out, "Twelve, Master. Thank you, Master. Please may I have another, Master," he's grateful for the break the words give him. He tells himself to breath through the next blow, but when it lands, hard and heavy on his ass, he catches his breath and stumbles a little over the count.

"What was that?" Lincecum asks. Before Buster can answer, the cane lands on his ass again. "Try again."

"Thirteen, Master. Thank you, Master. May I please have another, Master?" He gets it all out properly, thankful that Lincecum doesn't subscribe to the school of thought that says, if your slave messes up the count, you start over at one.

He's crying by sixteen, but his training has taken over and he hasn't screwed up the count again. He can't screw up; he can't disappoint Lincecum like that. Maybe this is supposed to be about Buster, but what Buster really wants is to be good for his Master.

The idea hits him after another couple of blows. If this is for him, but he wants to be good for his Master as well, he should ask for something both he and his Master like.

"Nineteen, Master. Please, Master, please...."

"You're not asking me to stop yet, are you?" Lincecum sounds a little puzzled and Buster knows why. Buster's taken this much and a lot more without begging for an end to it.

"No, Master. Please Master, I want the rest...." No that's not how to ask. "I want to be able to see your face through the rest of it, Master. Please?"

Buster's gotten better at asking for things, but his heart's pounding and not just because he had to ask for something he wants. That he wants it isn't nearly as strange as it was early on, but even now, it still feels odd. But the pain is so good, so perfect, that all he wants is for his Master to see just how grateful he is. Well, that and more pain.

"We'll have to start all over again."

"Please, Master," Buster says, even as he realizes that it'll probably mean kneeling or standing while Lincecum beats his thighs. Or maybe not, he thinks, a little confused as Lincecum sets the cane across his ankles again.

"Same position, but back up a little," Lincecum says. Once Buster's obeyed, moving carefully to keep the cane in place, Lincecum moves in front of him, his back to the wall. "Okay, here's what's going to happen." Lincecum says as he reaches for the cuffs. "Once unlock these, I want you to rest your hands on my shoulders."

"Yes, Master."

It takes a little maneuvering on both their parts, but once Lincecum's settled with his back to the wall, Buster cautiously reaches out and puts his hands on Lincecum's shoulders. He's resting a fair amount of his weight on his hands, but he can't hold position without either the cuffs or something to brace himself on.

"It's okay," Lincecum says when Buster tries to shift and rest more weight on his knees and toes. "I think you've learned just how strong I am."

"Strong enough to make me scream, Master."

"Hunter's got some power in his arm too," Lincecum says. Keeping his gaze locked on Buster's face, he adds, "Go for it."

"We still want to hear you count," Hunter says, resting the cane at the top of Buster's ass.

"Yes, Sir. Please, Sir. Please beat me, Sir."

Of course it hurts more than the first blow did; Hunter's laying down a stripe over a stripe. "One, Sir. Thank you, Sir. Please may I have another, Sir?" Buster says, trying not to clench his fingers on Lincecum's shoulder. It's hard not to and Buster can't help smiling.

"What?" Lincecum asks after Buster's counted the second blow. He looks over Buster's shoulder and shakes his head a little. Buster's not surprised when the next blow doesn't land right away.

"I was just thinking that this is the kind of scene you like, Master."

"Complicated enough to keep you on your toes? Literally in this case."

"Yes, Master."

"Admit it: you like this kind of thing too."

"Yes, Master," Buster says. "I do, very much, Master." 

It's strange how well they both know each other now--Buster knows that he can ask for what he wants and his Master knows that Buster's not just sticking to the script when he says things like that. "Thank you, Master," he says. 

Lincecum just smiles and looks at Hunter again.

"Where were we?" Hunter asks.

"That was two, Sir. May I please have another, Sir?"

It only takes a few more blows; by the time Buster counts number six, he's crying again. Lincecum is looking at him with that cool look that makes Buster want to do more, take more pain, give more of himself, just to get his Master to smile. He slides into headspace and it's as easy as falling asleep. This is what he's here for, this is why Master owns him. This.

"Stop," Lincecum says after number ten. "This isn't working. Buster, put your hands on the wall over my shoulders, yeah, like that."

Buster's kind of looming over Lincecum, but he's learned that Lincecum doesn't mind it at all. Buster can loom all he wants; it's still clear who's in charge.

"Lean in a little more," Lincecum says. When Buster obeys, Lincecum slides a hand around his neck and kisses him hard.

Buster's Master keeps kissing him through the next blow, only pulling away when Buster needs to count. He does it fast enough that Buster isn't late asking for more. Thank God for that, Buster thinks. He's never thought much of tops who like to set their slaves up to fail.

As Hunter moves into the teens, Buster reaches the point where he has to close his eyes and dig his fingers into the wall every time the cane lands. Each time, though, he opens his eyes and meets Lincecum's gaze as he counts. The pain is intense and so so good and God, he could hurt all night if that's what his Master wants.

"Stop," Lincecum says to Hunter at twenty. Leaning forward he kisses Buster hard. "I love seeing you cry."

"Thank...thank you, Master. I want to cry for you, Master."

"Good boy, but you know what I want right now?"

"Master?" Is Lincecum going to stop here for a while so Buster can serve them somehow? The beating is brilliant, but stopping to blow Hunter and Lincecum would be brilliant too. "Whatever you want, Master," he says.

"That's why it's good to be me," Lincecum says. "Hunter, I'm gonna need your help here. I want to hear him scream."

"Like that's a hardship," Hunter says.

"Yes, Master," Buster says at the same time. It's not like he's going to have a choice once Hunter goes all out. Eight more, he tells himself. Or nine if they're going to do the _one to grow on_ thing.

"Give me the count again, boy." Hunter says.

"Twenty, Sir. Please, may I have another, Sir?"

Buster knew Hunter was holding back a little, but he didn't know how much. Even if he wasn't so determined to give his Master whatever he wanted, the blow Hunter lays down forces Buster to scream.

"T...Twenty one, Sir." Buster pauses to suck in a quick breath. "Thank you...Sir. May I have another, Sir?"

He's braced for Hunter to insist on doing twenty-one over again, but apparently he and Lincecum are willing to be a little lenient at this stage. Opening his eyes, Buster sees his Master is staring at him, his expression no longer distant. He looks avid and he's somehow...present.

"Good boy," he says just before the cane falls.

By the time Hunter gets to twenty-six, or is it twenty-seven--Buster's not sure--his voice is hoarse. Lincecum's hand rests on this cheek, his thumb rubbing the tear tracks on Buster's face. "Perfect," he murmurs. "So perfect."

So of course, Buster screws up the count. "Oh God...Twenty-six, Sir.Thank...thank you, Sir. Another...p...please?"

"Actually, that was twenty-seven," Hunter says. "And you skipped a 'Sir' in there."

"Sorry, Sir," Buster says, gasping. And God, but he means it. He should be able to do this. "Sorry, Master. So sorry."

"I know," Lincecum says, catching a new tear with his thumb. "What do you think, Hunter? Start at one again?"

Oh fuck, Buster thinks, even though he was expecting it. That last one was actually forty something. Forty-six? Another twenty-eight on top of those and he'll be bleeding and unable to sit for a few days. Taking a deep breath, he nods at Lincecum, even though the question wasn't directed at him.

"It is his birthday," Hunter says. "So maybe we could let him off the hook?"

A birthday, Buster thinks, is no excuse.

"And I'm, like, really worked up here."

"What a surprise." Hunter taps Buster's ass with the cane. "Where were we, boy?"

It's a more complicated question than it seems; Buster could say "zero" or he could say "twenty-seven." Never mind that he's been screaming; it's still so good he's not sure he wants it to end, even knowing the aftermath will be awful. Fortunately, his Master gave a pretty good indication of what he wants from Buster.

"The last one was twenty-seven, Sir," he says, his voice steadier now that he's had a break and the end's in sight. "But I made a mistake, so please Sir, may I have that blow again? Please, Sir? Please, Master?"

"Good boy," Lincecum says.

Buster can't see Hunter, but he hears him move a little. My feet? he thinks. My thighs? "Please, Sir, Master, anything you want, please?"

"Isn't that how it works?" Hunter says with a chuckle. "Anything we want?"

Before Buster can answer, the cane lands on his ass again, but diagonally this time--right across the earlier stripes. Buster goes still for a second, like he's in shock, before he digs his fingers into the wall and screams.

"Oh yeah," Lincecum says softly. "Oh yeah...c'mon boy."

"Twenty-six, Sir. Thank...you, Sir." Buster gets out. His voice cracks and he's crying again, and everything hurts and he doesn't want more, only he does. In spite of the mistakes, he's giving them what they want and that's much more important than his birthday. "Please Sir, may I have another?" he asks, meaning every word.

He doesn't get it right away, because Hunter is walking about him again. Buster tenses up and then does his best to relax. "Please, Sir," he says. He looks right into Lincecum's eyes. "Please, Master?"

"You're mine, aren't you, boy?"

"Yours. All yours, Master."

"Go on, Hunter." Lincecum says.

The blow is excruciating, but before Buster has to get it together and give the count, Lincecum rests a hand over his mouth. "Break position and come here."

Buster's been crying for a while, but now, as Lincecum pulls him into his arms, he totally loses it. Every little movement hurts, but he's floaty and happy and so so grateful. He tries to tell his Master that even though he's not coherent at all. He says, "thank you" and "Master" and "Sir" all in a jumble of words interrupted every few words by Lincecum's mouth on his.

Finally, after one last, hard, kiss, Lincecum pulls back a little. "Shhhh," he says. "It's okay...I know." Buster relaxes a little but doesn't try to stop crying. Even if he could, he wouldn't; Lincecum loves seeing him cry and loves holding him when he does it. "Happy Birthday," Lincecum says with a smile.

Never mind that he was trained to never contradict his owner, Buster shakes his head. "Wasn't for...for me, Master. All for you." He turns his head and kisses Lincecum's shoulder. "Always for you."

"You took it well," Hunter says. He crouches down beside them and rests a hand on Buster's back.

As Buster opens mouth--because really, he didn't--Lincecum shushes him again. "Don't argue with us," he says.

"Yes, Master. Thank you, Sir. Thank you, Master."

Lincecum looks at him for a long moment. Buster's pretty sure Lincecum's going to ask him what he wants, but then Lincecum shakes his head a little. "Endorphins going?"

"Yes, Master." It's more than endorphins; Buster's deep into subspace and if they want to hurt him more, he'll take it gladly.

"Good, because you've got two steps of stairs to go up."

"As long as Sir's willing to help me, I can make it, Master."

"Good, because all three of us won't fit on your bed."

The thought that both Hunter and Lincecum have plans for him that involve Lincecum's big, absurdly comfortable bed is enough to get Buster up the stairs. He still doesn't sleep up here very often and he's okay with that; he likes the chance to regroup without anyone around. On the other hand, he thinks while he braces himself against a dresser so Lincecum can check out his stripes, it's nice to come up here sometimes and be fussed over.

It's even nicer when, in an echo of the beating, Hunter fucks him while Lincecum holds him and kisses him. No, he thinks, as Hunter slams into him and Lincecum bites at his mouth, it's not just "nice". Everything that's happened today--is perfect. He just wishes he could get his Master to understand just how glad Buster is to be here. How grateful he is.

Why not just say it?

Pulling back just a little, Buster looks at Lincecum. "Thank you, Master," he says, trying to talk even while every hard thrust from Hunter is winding him up more and more. "So...so good to...oh God...to belong to you. So glad, Master."

He's pretty sure that Lincecum knows he's not just saying it, but he still hopes something of what he's feeling shows on his face. When Lincecum puts his palm on Buster's cheek, Buster turns his head and kisses Lincecum's palm over and over.

"Me too," Lincecum says. "I'm glad you belong to me."

"You're welcome," Hunter says, his voice breathless.

"Thank you, Sir," Buster says, because yeah, Hunter's right. "So glad you...picked me out."

"What he said," Lincecum says, before kissing Buster hard again. "Hunter, you mind sitting back with him in your lap? I wanna see more."

Sitting on Hunter's lap hurts more than being on his hands and knees; when Hunter starts fucking him again, Buster can't help groaning. He was a little too immersed in the pain and headspace earlier to notice just how desperately turned on he was, but now he knows. Now he wants to come in the worst way.

"Please," he says. "Please, Sir...please, Master."

"You don't want to go to bed aching for it?" Lincecum asks.

"Not tonight, Master." It's not an answer he would have been able to give five months ago. "Please, Master."

"Nope." Lincecum says with a big grin.

It gets worse--better?-- when Hunter bites Buster's neck hard just before he comes. "Fuck," he groans against Buster's neck. "Oh fuck...God!

"Oh yeah," Hunter murmurs once he's finished. He puts his arms around Buster's waist and pulls him in close. As soon as he does, Lincecum moves forward until he's holding Buster as well. 

"Good boy," Lincecem says. "Such a good boy."

"Hot too," Hunter says. "Easy to beat. Screams well. Just what the catalog promised."

"Thank you, Sir," Buster murmurs.

"Awww, you're embarrassing him, babe. He's blushing." Lincecum pauses and then laughs. "I just got the best idea." He climbs up onto his feet to stand right on the bed.

"What the hell?" Hunter says, and, while he might not know it, he's speaking for Buster as well. "Dude, you're gonna fall and break your neck."

"It's too tempting," Lincecum says.

Although Buster's used to his Master doing weird things, he does have to admit that Lincecum looks a little ridiculous. How he looks doesn't matter that much when he reaches down and starts jacking off, though. Buster puts his arms up, hands behind Hunter's neck, and arches just a little. It's not enough to move him off Hunter's lap, but he knows Lincecum likes the way he looks when he does this. Sure enough, Lincecum starts jacking it harder.

"Please, Master," Buster says. "Please?"

"Where?"

"All over my face, please, Master."

"Yeah...oh yeah. You love that, don't you?"

"Yes, Master," Buster says. "And not just because you want it, Master," he adds.

"Slut," Lincecum says. "Such a...fuck...such a...fucking slut."

"Your slut, Master. Yours." Buster licks his lips and stares up at Lincecum hopefully.

It works; Lincecum groans loudly and then comes all over Buster's face. As soon as Buster's sure he won't get too much come in his eyes, he blinks, looks up at Lincecum and licks his lips again.

"Fuck," Lincecum mutters. He plops down onto his knees and then leans back. "Damn, you look good when you're covered in come."

"Maybe he does, but I'm glad I could duck," Hunter says. "My hair's messy enough as it is."

"It's good for your hair. All those proteins or something."

"Is that right, Buster?"

"If you like sticky hair, then yes, Sir."

"And if you like smelling like the backroom at that bar Bum goes to." Lincecum waves a hand at Buster. "Go clean up, and then come back to bed."

"Yes, Master."

When Buster comes back from the bathroom and kneels up next to the bed, Lincecum pats the bed in between himself and Hunter. "Hand me the chain and then get up here."

As always, Buster runs his hand down the chain once it's clipped to his collar. "Thank you, Master."

"So," Lincecum says once Buster's settled in. "Do you still want to come?"

Just like that, it hits Buster. It's been five days since his Master let him come; was this all planned out that much in advance? "Please, Master," he says. "Yes, please?" He's not sure if Lincecum knows what he's thinking or is just giving him that smug little smirk he always has on his face when he's teasing Buster. "Please?"

"It's just going to mess him up again." Even as Hunter speaks, though, he's reaching down to stroke Buster's dick.

"That's why we have towels," Lincecum says. "Come whenever you want, Buster."

Buster's "thank you, Master," is cut off by Lincecum's mouth. He kisses Buster deep and hard, like Buster somehow needs reminding that Lincecum's his Master. Buster doesn't, but he's not going to complain about the kiss. Yours, he thinks.

The stripes on his ass hurt as he twists on the bed, Hunter's jerking him off hard and fast, his mouth is hot where Lincecum is kissing him and before long, it's all too much. Buster gasps against Lincecum's mouth and gives it up hard. Happy birthday to me, he thinks for one absurd moment. And then it's perfect, it's everything he ever wanted, and he just lets go and feels.

Later, once Buster's cleaned up again, he ends up with his head on Lincecm's shoulder. As Hunter settles in behind Buster, Lincecum plays with the chain clipped to Buster's collar. Buster's warm, relaxed, still hurting, and happy. "Yours, Master." he murmurs sleepily against Lincecum's shoulder.

"Mmmm...yeah you are."

This, Buster thinks.

This.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I looked up Buster's natal chart just for the title.
> 
> Also for an idea of the position Buster was in when they were beating him, check out [this very NSFW pic.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/07/97/df/0797df2071e5919786a2c2421918c676.jpg)


End file.
